


Modell

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [10]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, fotografering, modell - Freeform
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Even vil at Isak skal være modell for ham.Hvor kom dét fra, liksom.





	Modell

“Isak?”  
“Mmhm?” Isak ligger på magen på senga og blar seg nedover instagram. Vanligvis ville han vært travelt opptatt med lekser søndag kveld, eller iallfall med å forberede seg til neste uke, men nå er det høstferie og ingen lekser. De skal på hytta til Isaks mormor på tirsdag, tar tog til Bergen og båt og buss derfra, så går de den siste biten. I motsetning til i sommer, da gutta var med og det var folk på hyttetunet, kommer de til å være helt alene der nå. Høstferien i Oslo er en uke tidligere enn på Vestlandet.

“Kan jeg få ta bilder av deg?”  
“Tar du ikke bilder av meg hele tiden?” Isak ser opp på Even og løfter på et øyenbryn.  
“Jeg mente ikke sånne bilder. Men at du står modell for meg liksom?”  
“Modell? Serr?” Isak ser vantro på Even. “Modell?”  
“Jeg tror det ville bli dritbra, altså.”

Even tar frem kameraet. “Isak, se på meg. Smil!” Han knipser. “Snu deg. Legg deg tilbake på senga.”  
Isak smiler og gjør som han sier. Snur seg. Legger armene bak hodet. Rett ut til siden. Drar opp t-skjorta litt. Legger seg på siden. Som en sjøstjerne. På magen. Med ansiktet nærmest Even. Lengst bort fra ham. Ser i kamera. Ser opp. Ned. Til siden.

Even knipser i vilden sky. Han smiler og gjør raske bevegelser. Innimellom sier han til Isak hvordan han skal ligge, hvordan han skal snu seg, når han skal være alvorlig og når han skal smile.

I starten er Isak litt sjenert, det er som om han synes dette er en teit lek han ikke kan ta på alvor. Etterhvert ser Even at han blir mer seriøs, han prøver å ligge litt i forkant og gjør småting Even ikke tenker på. Den lille bevegelsen med hånden, et løftet øyenbryn, det lille smilet, forskjellig ansiktsmimikk mens han ligger stille med resten av kroppen for å skape variasjon i det samme motivet.

Plutselig lener Isak seg tilbake og begynner å synge. Han overdriver bevegelsene og kaster hodet bakover.

“Thursday I don't care about you  
It's Friday I'm in love”

Even ler. ”It’s everyday I’m in love” svarer han mens han knipser videre. Han ser allerede for seg hvordan bildene blir i svart-hvitt, med Isak som synger, med skyggene som skrivebordslampen lager, smilet hans, leppene hans. 

Med ett begynner Isak langsom å vrenge av seg t-skjorten. Et øyeblikk blir Even paff, så smiler han og fortsetter å fotografere. Han fanger magen og brystkassen hans i linsen. Isak har trent i vinter og er tydelig større og sterkere enn i fjor. Even merker det i sengen også. Isak holder ham hardere fast, han kjenner styrken i armene bedre. 

Med naken overkropp legger Isak seg tilbake i senga igjen. Han strekker armene opp over hodet og lukker øynene. Brystvortene knopper seg i det kjølige rommet. Det mørke håret under armene er fuktig av svette. Even kjenner en trang til å stikke nesen ned i det og sniffe inn duften av ham, den kraftige mannelukten, krydderaktig, salt svette.

Han kjenner det strammer i buksen. Den begynner å bli ubehagelig trang når han tenker på Isak som ligger foran ham. Hendene hans skjelver litt og pusten går raskere. Han må konsentrere seg om å holde kameraet stødig.

Isak lar hendene gli over brystet og magen sin. Even trekker pusten med et hikst idet den ene hånden glir ned under buskelinningen hans. Den andre leker med en brystvorte. Isak har øynene lukket og smiler såvidt mens han beveger på hendene.

Så lar han hånden gli fra brystet og ned mot linningen. Han knepper buksen og drar sakte glidelåsen ned. Den andre hånden hans er allerede krummet om bulen i bokseren. Fingrene rører seg i fjærlette små bevegelser. 

Even vet hvordan det føles. Vet hvordan bulen kjennes under fingrene. Når han kjenner den våte flekken i det myke bomullsstoffet, varmen under hånden. Den bløte huden, de krusete hårene hvis han lar hånden gli under bokseren.

Både han og Isak puster tyngre nå. Even fortsetter å ta bilder, av sin vakre, sexy Isak som tar på seg selv. Han kjenner han sliter med å konsentrere seg når han tenker på hva Isak faktisk gjør nå, at det ikke bare er ham selv som betrakter Isak gjennom linsen, men Isak som ser på ham også. 

Isak vrir seg sakte ut av buksen, drar den ned over baken mens han ligger på rygge, sparker den av seg og slenger den på gulvet sammen med sokkene. Den ene hånden er på veg til å dra ned bokseren, tommelen er på innsiden av strikken. 

“Vent litt”, sier Even. “Gjør det saktere.” Isak ser på ham og slikker leppene. Han lar bokseren skli sakte over hoftene og drar den av med begge hendene, drar den ned over lårene. Han bøyer knærne opp for å dra den av, og Even får et glimt av sprekken bak før Isak har dratt bokseren helt av og strekker ut beina igjen. 

Hånden hans stryker over huden i sakte bevegelser. Alt flyter sammen for Even, han ser ikke tydelig lenger. Pusten hans går raskt og urytmisk, og han har sluttet å fotografere. Han bare ser på Isak. Isak ser på ham og smiler mens han løfter på øyenbrynene. “Kom igjen, Even. Ta bilder nå.”


End file.
